


My Pretty Baby

by lyssaclifford99 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Feminization, I have a thing for submissive luke, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Subdrop kinda, cuddly smutt????, i also have a really bad thing for dominant michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lyssaclifford99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its michael's birthday n luke wants to do something</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE BEFORE MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY AND WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT AND ITS REALLY BAD AND IM SORRY AND I HAVE A REALLY BIG THING FOR LUKE IN PANTIES JUDGE MEJUDGE ME NOT IDEC ANYMORE

It was Michaels birthday and Luke wanted to do something for his boyfriend of nearly 2 years. Lucas let out a huff as his cyan eyes bored into the mirror, slowly running a large hand through the front of his hair. He wiggled his nose as he fixed up the ends of his dirty blonde hair into a perfect quiff. He dropped his hand from his hair to his side only to lift it again to pick up the black hair straightener off the bathroom counter. He lifted the straightener up to his hair, clamping the hot irons over the front of his hair and slowly running it up until there was no more hair in between the irons. He set the straightener back on the counter, turning it off before grabbing onto the metal can of hairspray, lifting it to his hair an spraying a few ends. He used his free hand to make sure the ends were in place as he sprayed them with the smelly spray.   
Once finished with his hair, he walked from the bathroom to him and his boyfriend’s empty bedroom. He looked around the room once, making sure Michael wasn't in sight before striding to the dresser. He opened the top drawer slowly, lifting his hand with a small smile to run his fingers over all the pretty fabrics that were in the drawer. His eyes landed on the new pair of lace, a pastel pink that Michael said complimented his skin tone. He pursed his lips to the side as he lifted the pair up, inspecting them a little bit before shutting the dresser and setting the underwear on top of the dresser. He slowly slipped the boxer briefs that he had on down his legs, kicking them off of his ankles. He lifted the panties off the dresser and hooked his fingers into the sides of them as he bent down and slipped both of his legs into them, sliding them up his mile long legs. He inspected himself in the long mirror on the wall, nodding to himself. He turned before looking over his shoulder and lifting his hands to his bum, gently fixing the lace around it. He smiled contently at himself. Lucas was pretty, very pretty and he knew it, Michael always told him how pretty he was.   
Michael was sat down in the den, video game controller in hand. He yelled profanities at the TV, eyebrows furrowed deeply. He threw the game controller on the couch beside him with a frustrated groan.   
Lucas pulled on one of Michael’s oversized sweaters, the light pink one, which came down to the middle of his thighs and the sleeves falling over his fingers. He slipped into the bathroom quietly, applying a light shade of blush to his already pink cheeks. He applied a light coat of mascara over his eyelashes, making his big eyes look even bigger. He was happy with the way he looked, now only to go see Michael.   
Lucas slowly made his way downstairs, shyly tugging the sweater down on his thighs. He peaked his head into the den, watching Michael who was back at aggressively slamming his fingers down on the buttons of the controller. Lucas cleared his throat slightly before squeaking out, "Mikey?" Michael let out a groan before speaking, keeping his eyes on the TV as he spoke, "Not right now, Luke. I'm busy." Luke immediately frowned and looked down to his feet, twisting the hem of the sweater on his fingertips. "But, it's your birthday. I want ta’ do somethin’ for you." Luke mumbled, shutting his eyes as he continued to twist the hem on his fingers. Michael sighed dramatically as he stopped his game and threw his game controller on the couch beside him. Michael turned his attention to Luke with a wide smile breaking out on his face, "Mm. C'mere, princess." He mumbled softly, loud enough for Luke to hear him. Luke lifted his head to look at Michael, his cheeks turning pinker than the blush he applied intended. Michael let out a soft coo, sitting back against the couch and patting his lap. Luke let out a squeal, walking to the couch and crawling into Michael's lap, straddling his waist. Michael lifted his hand, gently rubbing his knuckle against Luke's cheek. "You didn't have to put makeup on, baby. You're already so pretty without it." Michael spoke softly, a small smirk on his features. "Thank you, daddy," Luke spoke in a childlike tone, causing Michael's jeans to tighten the slightest. Michael shifted on the couch, setting his hands on Luke's hips. Luke moved his hands from the bottom of Michael's stomach all the way up his chest slowly, licking over his lips as he shifted in Michael's lap again. Michael let out a groan, gently squeezing at Luke's hips. Michael let out a soft breath, sliding his hands down from Luke's hips to his thighs and then sliding them up under the sweater.   
"Lace?" Michael speaks softly as he runs his fingers across Luke's cock that was covered by the pretty fabric. "Y….yes, daddy." Luke nodded with his cheeks turning bright red as Michael lifted the sweater so he could see the lace. "Daddy's favorite." Michael cooed, gently brushing his fingers against Luke's cock again as Luke's lips emitted a whimper. Luke gently rutted his hips against Michaels, feeling him harden instantly in his jeans. Luke leaned over and nuzzled his nose into Michael's jaw, pressing a few wet kisses there before mumbling, "Can I suck you off, daddy? Pretty please..." He gently rubs his hands against Michael's chest as he speaks. "Of course, princess." Michael nods, gently squeezing Luke's thighs. Luke nearly moaned, but bit down on his lip to stifle it. He crawled out of Michael's lap and onto the floor between his legs, siting on his knees. He lifted his hands, unbuttoning and unzipping Michael's jeans. Michael brought a hand down, gently running it through Luke's hair. He was always so gentle with Luke, even in their experiences with rough sex. He was /always/ gentle.   
Luke looked up at Michael through his eyelashes as he pulled Michaels jeans down to his ankles, his briefs right after. He giggled cutely when Michael's length sprang loose causing Michael to shake his head fondly. Luke was too cute for his own good.   
He wrapped his hand around Michael's length, giving it a few pumps before wrapping his lips around the thick tip, causing Michael to barely tighten his hand in Luke's hair. Luke lightly sucked on the tip of Michael's cock, swirling his tongue around it before slowly sinking his head down with his mouth widening. Michael let out a throaty moan before whispering roughly, "There you go, princess. Take it all." Luke started to bob his head slowly, hollowing out his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around. Michael tilted his head back against the couch, his jaw slacking slightly as he let out another throaty moan. It never ceased to amaze Michael on how good Luke was at blow jobs. Luke wasn't very experienced when him and Michael started dating.   
Luke let out a gag as Michael bucked his hips into his mouth, causing Michael to gently pull Luke off of him by his hair. Luke looked pretty, he always looked pretty but his lips were swollen and his eyes were big and blue and his cheeks were tinged pink. "What is it, daddy? Did I do the wrong thing?" Luke looked up at Michael, his lips forming a slight pout. Michael only shook his head with a breathless chuckle. "No, princess. Of course not. Just making sure I didn't hurt you. Continue." He nods, running a hand through Luke's hair and pushing his head back down again. Luke only complied, taking Michael into his mouth completely until his nose was pressing against Michael's abdomen. Luke started to bob his head again, a slightly faster pace than before. Michael made a small noise, followed by a moan of, "Fuck, princess." He tightened his hand in Luke's hair as he tilted his head back. Luke felt Michael twitch in his mouth so he slowly pulled off, licking around the head slowly as he looked up at Michael through his eyelashes. Michael let out a low groan, releasing onto Luke's face in three white strands. Luke let out a breathless giggle as the liquid landed on his face, Michael breathing heavy with his head back on the couch. Luke licked over his lips slowly, letting out a hum when he tasted Michael on his tongue. Michael slowly lifted his head as Luke pulled up both Michael's boxers and pants back to his waist. Michael chuckled at the sight of Luke with cum on his face, standing before putting his hands under Luke's armpits and lifting him up. "Let daddy get you cleaned up and then I'll do something for you." Luke nodded as he was lifted, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist and resting his chin on Michael's shoulder. Michael walked upstairs, holding Luke up on his hip. He set him down on the bathroom counter, wetting a cloth and gently wiping up Luke's face and neck with a soft smile. "Those panties and stockings look so pretty on you, baby. What do you want daddy to do for you?" Michael spoke softly, continuing to wipe the sticky liquid off of Luke's face.   
"I need a spanking." Luke nodded as he was cleaned up, eyes widening a little bit. Michael nodded as well, lifting Luke back to his hips. Michael led them to their bedroom and set Luke on the bed. "Turn over." Luke quickly complied, flipping over onto his stomach with his legs dangling off the side of the bed. Michael lifted the sweater that was covering Luke's bum, gently running his hands over Luke's bum. Michael lifted his hand, gently bringing it back down on Luke's butt before repeating his actions, the slaps getting harder. Luke started arching his back into Michael's hand, signaling it was starting to hurt. "A few more okay, baby? Then I'll do something for you." Michael spoke softly as he gently massaged the skin of Luke's bum. Luke nodded once, closing his eyes and waiting for the blow. Michael lifted his hand, bringing it down hard onto Luke's bum. Luke let out a soft sob on the last slap, Michael slowly bringing him into his arms, rocking him back and forth slowly. "You did so well, princess, shh. It's okay." Michael reassured softly, petting Luke's hair. Luke hiccuped into Michaels neck, his hand clutching onto Michael's T-shirt. "There you go, its okay. You're okay; I'm going to take good care of you." Michael continued his reassurance, running his hand up and down Luke's back slowly. "Such a good boy; Daddy's good boy." Luke nodded a little bit along with Michael’s words, starting to slowly grind down onto Michael's lap. Michael could tell that he had hit his sub drop and that the only thing that was going to help was sex. He wasn't going to complain.   
Michael did have to control himself though, no matter how hard it was when Luke was letting out cute little pants into Michael's neck. Luke started to move his hips a little faster before letting out a needy whine, "Daddddddyyyy." He drawled out slowly, causing Michael to nod once. "Shh, princess. Get your panties off for me." He starts to rub at the bottom of Luke's back, moving them both so Michael was sat against the headboard of their bed. Luke complied, pulling his panties off quickly as Michael pulled off his own boxers along with his jeans. Michael reached over into the bedside table, grabbing the heated lube that smelled and tasted like strawberries. It was Luke's favorite.   
Michael put some of the lube on his fingertips, moving his hand behind Luke to gently prod at his entrance before slowly pushing one of his fingers in. Luke let out a soft whine, starting to grind down onto Michaels hand. Luke shook his head a little bit, digging his fingers into Michael’s bare chest. "No prep, wan' you." Michael nodded once, pulling his fingers away from Luke's bum, Luke starting to clench around air as Michael held his fingers to Luke's mouth. Luke took them into his mouth, starting to suck on them roughly, whining around Michael’s fingers. Michael chuckled softly with a small nod, taking his fingers away. "Come on, baby. Let’s get you taken care of." Luke positioned himself on top of Michael, slowly sinking himself down onto Michaels cock. Luke buried his face in Michael's neck, letting out a soft breath, starting to grind down once he was sunk down completely. Michael started to lift his hips to meet with Luke's grinding. Michael let out a soft moan, running his hand down Luke's back slowly. Luke was always so cute during sex, just how little his sounds were and how little he acted and even how during their kinkiest moments, Luke still wanted to snuggle.   
"There you go, princess, that's it." Michael spoke softly, letting out another soft moan before mumbling, "My pretty baby, you're safe."   
Luke let out a pant into his older boyfriend’s neck, his fingers digging into Michael’s chest. "Uh uh, Da..ddy..." Luke whines softly into Michael’s neck as he stopped rolling his hips when Michael started to rock his hips up into Luke. Luke liked it slow, but hard and deep.  
Michael was doing just that because even though it was Michael’s birthday, all he wanted was to make his baby feel good. Michael dropped his hips a little bit before slowly thrusting into Luke, hard. Michael hit Luke's prostate roughly, causing Luke's toes to curl and a loud moan to escape into Michaels neck. Luke started to grind his hips down again making Michael tilt his head back slowly, letting out a loud moan, his fingers digging into Luke's sides. "Come on, princess, cum for daddy. Let me see how pretty my princess is." Michael furrowed his eyebrows a little bit after he spoke, Luke lifting his hips a little bit before slowly dropping them back down. Luke's breathing picked up harshly, fingertips digging into Michael’s chest as he let out a breathless moan, releasing onto his stomach and Michael’s chest. Michael released inside of Luke shortly after, his arms tightening around him as they both panted softly.


End file.
